Amour tendre
by Phebe83a
Summary: Une petite fisc yaoi, toute mimi toute gentille avec Mù et Saga.


Amour tendre

Ils étaient de retour au domaine après la dernière guerre, chacun faisait de son mieux pour reprendre sa vie comme si rien ne s'était passé. Préférant oublier les derniers combats ou la raison de leur résurrection. Saga repassa une fois de plus dans les thermes. Il aimait particulièrement ce lieu, il avait le don de l'apaiser. Il entendit un bruit, un corps dans l'eau, certainement son ancien amant. Il ferma les yeux se remémora les yeux bleu, la douce chevelure qui sentait si bon, les lèvres roses qui s'entrouvraient sur une rangé de perles blanches. La texture de sa peau, sa façon de bouger contre lui. Il poussa un soupir, son corps réagissait au souvenir de leurs étreintes. Il se demanda si il aurait envie de reprendre leur relation. Il s'assit sur la banquette de marbre, attendant que le deuxième baigneur le rejoigne. Il imagina les mains et la bouche du jeune homme sur lui. Des pas qui venaient vers lui, il ne bougea pas attendant par habitude que son ex vienne lui faire des avances. Il attendit quelques instants et ouvrit les yeux. Il fut sidéré, ce n'était pas le poisson qui était devant lui mais une merveille aux longs cheveux lavande, involontairement son regard détailla le corps magnifique devant lui, faisant rougir son propriétaire. Il fixa son attention sur le visage se disant que ce serait moins gênant, mais les jolies lèvres avaient quelque chose de magnétique. L'atlante rougit ce qui le rappela sur terre.

Mù – Désolé je pensais être seul.

Saga – Non, c'est pas grave tu peux rester c'est juste que je m'y attendais pas.

Mù – Je vais renter

Saga – C'est pas à cause de moi au moins ?

Mù – Non je dois m'occuper de Kiki.

Saga – A bon, à plus tard.

Le gémeau regarda le jeune homme s'éloigner, ne pouvant se détacher de sa chute de rein, il rougit en pensant que son regard devait lui brûler la peau. « Mon dieu cachez moi cette beauté que je ne saurais voir » Il regagna rapidement le bassin encore des pas, mais que de monde dans ses bains pensa t'il. Au moins l'eau cacherait son érection, il mit sa tête sous l'eau le temps de remettre ses idées d'aplomb. Enfin plus présentable il quitta le lieu vraiment trop fréquenté, se rhabilla et détendit chez lui. Il s'installa rêveur sur son canapé, imaginant un instant le bélier alangui dans ses bras et chercha un plan de soirée agréable. Il se douta bien que Mù, n'était pas Aphrodite que quelques mots gentils susurrés dans le cou ne suffiraient pas à l'amener au lit. Mù était tout le contraire du poisson, et nettement plus innocent. Aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu avec quiconque. Il se demanda pourquoi il avait fait attention à ces détails, il revit le bélier enfant, adolescent si attirant, du joli sourire au regard rieur, de sa façon de bouger. Et adulte le beau tableau de ce corps sortant des eaux tel Venus. Depuis quand nourrissait il de tendre sentiment à son égard. Inconsciemment il avait toujours refusait de voir se sentiment. Mù était pur, doux, parfait, trop pour lui, trop pour ne pas finir par le faire souffrir. Il se souvenait des grands yeux bleus noyés de larmes, larmes dont il avait été la cause une première fois. A ce moment il s'était haï et avait juré de ne pas l'approcher, de ne pas le faire pleurer une autre fois. Le temps avait passé, il interrogea un nouvelle fois ces sentiments, se demanda si cette tendresse si particulière était sa réponse. Pourquoi pas, pourquoi ne pas tenter, Mù était majeur et capable de prendre ses décisions, et puis juste une soirée. Juste un resto tranquille et peut être une ballade.

Il Passa dans sa chambre chercha vite fait quelque chose qui lui convenait, pas trop habiller mais bien quand même, il 's'arrêta sur un jean avec une chemise blanche, se donna un coup de brosse. Et descendit au premier temple, il avait entendu que Kiki était parti en fin d'après midi avec les bronzes au japon. Il tapa à la porte, le bélier répondit entrez et il le trouva assit dans un fauteuil un livre dans les mains.

Saga – Bonsoir ? Je te dérange pas ?

Mù – Non.

Saga – Tu es occupé ?

Mù – Pas spécialement.

Saga – Permet tu que je t'invite ? On pourrait passé la soirée ensemble moi aussi je suis seul Kanon est parti.

Mù – Ensemble ?

Le bélier réfléchit un instant se demandant si c'était une bonne idée, a vrais dire sans Kiki il se sentait un peu seul.

Mù – Volontié

Saga – Je te laisse quelques minutes pour te changer ?

Mù – Attend moi j'en ai pour cinq minutes.

Le jeune homme disparut derrière une porte pendant un certain temps et réapparu vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une tunique fine. Son cœur ratât un battement, il tendit la main vers le jeune homme comme il l'aurait fait pour une dame, se repris et cacha son émois en proposant de partir.

Il se téléportèrent dans un jardin, le gémeaux les dirigea vers le restaurant, un lieu cosy et élégant. Ils choisirent une table un peu en retrait dans la verrière qui ressemblait à une grande cage vitrée. Oui une superbe cage pour le plus précieux des oiseau pensât il. Il réclama un menu invité (sans tarif) et invitât l'atlante à choisir un apéritif. A fil du repas les joues du bélier rosissaient et il se permit de poser sa main sur celle du jeune homme. Il se noya dans les yeux bleus, caressa le dos de la main, le faisant rougir. Au Café une femme passa avec des roses, il la héla et choisit une fleur rouge qu'il tendit au garçon. Il sourit en le voyant rougir de plus belle, paya l'adition et lui offrit son bras. Ils sortirent ensemble Mù tenant la fleur d'une main et le bras du gémeau de l'autre. Il promenèrent un moment le long de la mer et regagnèrent le domaine. Sur le parvis du premier temple Il se pencha vers son cadet effleura à peine ses lèvres des siennes et face au regard surpris se reculât, prenant congé. Mù seul après plusieurs instants de trouble rentra chez lui, posa sa rose sur un meuble et s'effondra dans son fauteuil, un peu étourdi par l'alcool et ce dernier geste. Il passa un doigt sur ses lèvres, cherchant à retrouver ce contact si bref. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il se demanda si cela changeait quelque chose, et comment se comporter face au gémeau. Il était tard tout lui semblait confus et il se décida à aller dormir.

Le lendemain matin il rejoignit les autres golds aux arènes, une chevelure bleu accrocha son regard. A son plus grand soulagement le gémeau le salua de loin et continua à s'entraîner. Rassuré il fit de même occupant ainsi les heures de la matinée ne rentrant chez lui qu à midi. Il repris tranquillement ses habitudes, même si ses pensées volaient deux temples au dessus. Quand le soleil déclina on toqua à la porte, il se surprit à sentir son cœur bondir et il partit ouvrir. Saga devant attendait un bouquet de fleurs dans les bras. Il accepta le présent, les mit rapidement dans un vase, le gémeau dans son dos l'enserra, il sentait son souffle sur sa nuque. Hésitant il lui fit face, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les sienne en un chaste baisé.

Saga – Je t'invite.

Mù – Avec plaisir

Il repassèrent une agréable soirée, dînèrent et promenèrent un peu main dans la main. Comme la veille il le ramena devant chez lui, le gratifia d'un léger baisé avant de le quitter. Le bélier seul soupira, ce demanda ce qu'il attendait vraiment de cette relation. A part qu'il pensait l'aimer, il se doutait bien que cela ne s'arrêterait pas à ces quelques échanges. Rêveur il imagina la suite et se dit qu'il en avait envie. Il partit se coucher en pensant à lui, à leur prochaine soirée.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux il faisait assez sombre, il jeta un œil au réveil, vérifia qu'il était bien l'heure de se lever. En tendant l'oreille il entendit le bruit de la pluie qui martelait le sol. Déçu il commença sa journée, changeant son planning, avec un orage pareil nulle n'avait dû descendre s'entraîner. Il choisit de mettre un peu d'ordre, de ranger son placard et celui de Kiki et fini par s'occuper à lire. Le temps semblait lui en vouloir, plus la journée avançait moins il y avait de chance d'amélioration. Déçu il se rassit pensant sa soirée fichue, avec un temps pareil son prétendant ne viendrait sûrement pas. Pourtant un peu après l'heure habituelle on frappa, il courut à la porte, émerveillé de trouver Saga ici. Plusieurs sacs dans les mains.

Saga – Je peux entré ?

Mù – Oui bien sûr.

Saga – Vu le temps je suis passé au traiteur, tu veux bien qu'on passe la soirée ensemble.

Mù – Je t'adore.

Saga – Merci, mais c'est toi qui est adorable. On s'installe dans le salon, j'ai deux films, un bon repas et du champagne.

Mù – Je vais aimer la pluie, je vais chercher quelque chose ?

Saga – Les couverts et des verres.

Mù – Oui, je reviens.

Le bélier passa dans sa cuisine attrapa le nécessaire et posa tout sur la petite table, Saga s'occupa de déballer les plats. Il choisit l'un des dvd l'enclencha dans le lecteur et s'installa son ami lui tendant un verre et des feuilletés. Le film commença, ils grignotèrent devant. Quand un éclair plus fort fit sauter le courant les laissant dans le noir. Mù à tâtons se leva partit au disjoncteur et découvrit que c'était pas le disjoncteur mais tout le domaine qui était plongé dans le noir. Il chercha dans le placard, il devait avoir des bougies, il les avait vues quelques heures avant… Il les attrapa, chercha leur support et des allumettes. Il alluma le tout et retourna son chandelier à la main vers le gémeau. Avec un sourire gênés ils finirent leur repas à la lumière tremblotante, saga invita l'atlante contre lui, passant sa main dans les cheveux mauves.

Mù – C'est raté pour le film, un vrai déluge.

Saga – T'es là, c'est le principal non.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celle offerte, les caressa de sa langue, les força à s'ouvrir, il se fit plus exigeant et laissa le bélier tremblant. Il l'embrassa encore et encore caressant son dos, son cou. A regret il se dit qu'il valait mieux s'arrêter là. Avant d'aller trop loin pour son Mù.

Saga – Je devrais partir.

Mù – Partir non.

Saga – C'est plus sage.

Mù – Mais tu vas être trempé

Saga – C'est pas grave

Mù – Moi j'ai pas envi d'être sage.

Saga – C'est ce que je dis, c'est plus sage c'est le champagne qui t'es monter à la tête.

Mù – C'est pas vrai.

A sa grande surprise Mù plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne.

Mù – Et si tu passais la nuit avec moi.

Saga – La nuit avec toi ?

Mù – Je suis bien dans tes bras. Et on pourrait faire des choses.

Le bélier le prit par la main le dirigeant vers la chambre, il rougit et se glissa contre son ami. Les mains du gémeau glissèrent sur sa taille, mordilla l'oreille, glissa sur les lèvres, le bélier les fit basculer tout deux sur le lit. Saga sourit le débarrassa de sa tunique, suçota les tétons, joua sur le nombril, fit descendre le pantalon et se dévêtit aussi. Il se rallongea sur l'atlante frottant son corps contre le sien, hanche contre hanche. Il caressa de sa langue les longues jambes fines, remonta sur la bosse du sous vêtement, mordilla et suça à travers le tissu le membre tendu. Mù passa ses doigts dans l'élastique faisant descendre le long de ses jambes son dernier vêtement, laissant le gémeau reprendre sa caresse sur sa peau. Il gémit, se cambra, se crispa un peu en même temps que le plaisir montait en lui. Saga posa ses genoux sur ses épaules, glissant sa bouche sur la petite fleur, la goûta longuement, la rendant humide et glissante. Ses doigts prirent le relais préparant son amant. Quand il le jugea prêt il força doucement le petit passage, laissant à Mù le temps de l'accepter en lui. Il commença lentement à bouger embrassant les jolies lèvres, sous lui le bélier commençait à se détendre à gémir. Il accéléra les va et vient, allant plus profondément en lui. Avec quelques coups de reins plus rapides ils arrivèrent à l'orgasme. Saga resta un moment sur son amant, savourant d'être encore en lui. Puis il roula sur le coté et l'attira contre lui. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Au matin il pleuvait toujours Mù ouvrit lentement les yeux, chercha une présence prés de lui et trouva le vide. Il s'assit dans son lit bien réveillé, et déçu se recoucha en remontant les draps sur sa tête. Le gémeau resta quelques instants sur le seuil de la chambre, son plateau à la main.

Saga – Mù ? Ca va pas ? Tu regrettes ?

Mù – Non, hein Saga !

Saga – Alors que dis tu d'un petit déjeuné au lit ?

Mù – Avec un …

Saga – Avec un orgasme en prime ?

Mù – j'aime tes petits déjeuners.

Saga – Et moi je t'aime tout court.

Mù – Toi aussi je t'aime.

Saga – Mon Amour.

Mù – Mais j'ai une exigence, on passe toute la journée au lit.

Saga – À tes ordres, on dort toute la journée ?

Le bélier se pencha sur l'entre jambe de Saga, refermât sa bouche sur le membre qui durcit.

Cadeau d'une muse à sa fée.

Je l'avais écrie pour ma petite sœur de coeur.


End file.
